


A forbidden affair

by theeorstofus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1800s, A LOT of Angst, Angst, Class society, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden, Higher class, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, King Matheas - Freeform, King and Farmer, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Poor and rich, Power Dynamics, Romance, Stealing, They love each other, Unrequited Love, felix - Freeform, happiness, interclass love, king falls in love with poor, lower class, poor vs rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeorstofus/pseuds/theeorstofus
Summary: A story of love between two men in the earlier centuries. The story of Felix and Matheas follows the forbidden fruit of a man so sweet but unattainable, and a secret that becomes exposed that ruins it all. The story of love unfolds as Felix encounters a traveler, who with a kind heart takes him in. The traveler, who becomes a close friend and silent protector of Felix helps to improve his family’s situation. Matheas is a mystery to Felix, as is the suspicious absence of His Royal Highness, King Matheas who had disappeared and fled London, leaving his brother, Prince Henry to become the ruler of Britain. The two travel to learn more of the strange disappearance, until a dire secret is revealed which changes everything.





	1. Prologue - The King’s choice

**Author's Note:**

> Positive criticism is very welcome :) would like to hear people’s thoughts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Positive critiscm is very welcome :)

“I can't do this. It’s futile, Henry.” King Matheas Winters addressed his younger brother with a scornful glare. Matheas was tall and broad shouldered, and stood with an air of confidence. The King wore relatively short, dark hair. His eyes were a cool blueish green and were often said to pierce through the souls of those he gazed. Matheas also had a fair amount of stubble on his lower face, with a hint of a five o’clock shadow. The king brought a hand to his face and ran it through his hair, down to his stubble covered chin and sighed. 

“They want me to produce a heir by the end of next January. It’s already April! I will not allow myself to marry without affection.” Matheas paced the room, and leant on an old chair. He spat out the words with vigour, as he believed them to be true. 

Lord Henry, Matheas’ younger brother, crossed his arms and frowned. Henry was shorter than Matheas and instead of dark hair like his brother, he sported a light brown that often seemed blonde. He was also slightly broad shouldered and was very athletic which showed due to his obsession in the sport of fencing. He believed every word Matheas spoke, but knew the council that aided the royals would not allow Matheas to continue reigning without a queen. He had already ruled for over ten years and obviously needed a heir to succeed him. Matheas had become King at only fifteen, when both parents had died in a political expedition to France, and had ruled for eleven years. 

The Royal family had been left without both parents, and Matheas, the oldest, had stepped forward to rule at fifteen. It had been a grueling time for Matheas since he had to care for his younger family and the kingdom. The man had been constantly under pressure to provide his skills to leading an entire Britain, and it was tough for a teenager who had only recently lost his parents. 

Nethertheless, Matheas carried on. He was an excellent ruler and the citizens of Britain, mostly loved him. Though now, Matheas was struggling to accommodate to the council’s latest requirement. As a king, it was tradition to marry, produce a heir or heirs, and pass down the throne to them. 

Matheas shook his head and massages his temples, the stress had accumulated over the years throughout his reign. Henry glanced worriedly at his older brother, who looked so forlorn. As the second oldest of the royal family, he knew the pains of pressures residing from the council. Even though the king held more power, the council could influence decisions and introduce requirements for a ruler. 

“You know you can't stop the council, they'll be hosting ball after ball to find you a suitable Queen!” The younger brother spits, frustrated. 

“You don't think I know that? It's either I rule and find a queen or become some sort of estranged King!” Matheas looks up to glare, fire in his eyes. 

Matheas heaves a sigh, running his fingers through his long hair again, unrestrained by his usual tie. Henry’s features soften as he sees the true state of his older brother. Matheas had always cared for Henry and Victoria, his younger sister, since the unfortunate death of their parents. 

“Look, please don't worry about this now! You have more important matters to attend to. Forget it for now, Matheas.” Henry voiced before nodding at his brother and left Matheas’ throne room. 

Matheas growled in frustration and slammed a fist on his writing table. No matter what, this problem seemed to resurface. The council was relentless. But Matheas knew it would come to this, and he had to make a drastic fast decision. 

 

Later that evening, the Winters family sat down to dine. Matheas was at the head of the table and his siblings at either side of the table. This way, Matheas would be able to converse easily with his younger siblings. 

This evening, supper consisted of wild turkey, roasted root vegetables and raised rye bread. It was obvious Matheas was not in his best of moods. He seemed dejected and distant to the conversation that was commencing whilst eating. 

After supper had finished, the siblings retired to the drawing room. Matheas decided to occupy his favourtlite arm chair, which was rumoured to be a hundred years old. 

“Brother, the council wants to hold a ball in five weeks. Will you allow it?” Henry asks, watching Matheas’ expression to turn sour and quickly anger. 

“Most certainly not.” Matheas snapped, turning back towards the fire crackling in the hearth. 

Victoria Winters sighed at her brother’s bickering and left her current reading. She was the youngest of the three Winters, and was slim in build. Victoria had long, flowing brown hair that was usually up due to convenience. Victoria also had blue eyes, which today matched her cobalt gown. 

“I believe a ball would be lovely to make new acquaintances. I heard the Lord of Darboshire will be there, with his recently married wife!” Exclaimed Victoria, slightly exasperated at the effort she had to go to make her older brother agree to a simple ball. 

Matheas tilted his head but did not reply to his sister’s suggestions. He knew that Victoria’s intentions were good, but Matheas knew that Henry had different motives for a ball. Once Matheas had agreed to the evening of dancing at his palace, the council would invite many eligible candidates for his hand in marriage. Matheas could not allow that to happen. He had decided to stick to his morals, and would not marry without affection. 

Henry abruptly stood and announced he would retire for the night. Matheas eyed his brother as he left, knowing he was annoyed with Matheas’ decision. 

“I’m rather afraid that I will retire also, I am visiting the Countess of Wales to morrow.” Victoria rose, snapping her book shut and placing it on a table next to her armchair. Matheas bid her goodnight.

Matheas watched his sister leave before leaning over his chair and rubbed his temples. Matheas paced the room again before sitting down at the writing desk. The King grasped a writing feather and dipped it in the fresh ink and began to write. 

An hour later, Matheas was finally finished with his letter and it was a few pages long. The King folded it and stamped it with melted wax and waited for it to dry. Once it had, the man addressed the letter and clutched it in his hands as he walked up the many stairs to the family chambers. Matheas walked to Henry’s door and knocked, waiting for an answer and stood feeling awful. 

The King received no answer, Henry must have already fallen asleep. Matheas then bent down to slide the folded letter under the door of his brother’s chambers. 

Matheas walked away towards his own room and clutched his side, feeling apprehension and regret for what he was about to do.


	2. Chapter 1 - Felix’s encounter

Felix ran quickly through the crowded and muddy streets, evading any stalls that We’re places inconveniently in his way. The voice chasing him was consistently following him around each bend in the cobblestone road and each turn and twist round the old buildings. Felix had only stolen a loaf of bread, but it proved to be a great loss for the stall seller. Felix grimaced, running as fast as he could whilst watching behind him to make sure the seller couldn’t keep up with him. 

The young thief observed the crowded streets due to the market weekend. The town of Pinewood was overcrowded as many traveled to experience the market, and it was the main source of information from the royals in the southern most part of this small state. Felix had lived here all his life, now at 21 years old. His parents owned and ran a small farm, which was enough to provide for his older sister and brother. However, the small amount of profit it managed to engage was not enough. Most of the townspeople were poor, but managed to live on what they had. 

A few Lords and Ladies passed through, peering through their sleek and expensive carriages at the poor townsfolk below them. However, the harvest was particularly bad this year and Felix’s family was effected greatly. They had barely enough grain to make bread every day, resulting in Felix’s thievery. 

Felix glanced behind him, taking note of the distance between him and the seller, eyes widening at a well dressed police officer beginning the chase too. Just ahead, there was a small alleyway, he had the chance to get through. With a smirk on his face Felix farted through the alleyway, the narrowness of it preventing the police officer through. The young boy looked at the loaf of bread he successfully stole, the warmth of it indicated it was still fresh and the boy’s belly grumbled. Felix tipped his head back and groaned, he had to save this for his family. 

The boy continued on his way, following a road decorated with bushes and trees that leant overhead, which presented the road with a depth of shade and shield from the sunlight. Felix didn’t bother running home anymore, he knew the police officer had lost his trail, and it was certain that he wouldn’t follow him out of the town centre. 

On his way back to the farm, the young boy spotted what seemed to be a traveler up ahead. From a distance, it looked like the man was leading a dark horse but both appeared tired and worn out. Felix’s mother always had the kindness of inviting those who needed rest into their home, even though they had not the ample supplies to serve more food. However, maybe today. 

As the last approached Felix, the boy was able to study the features of the man before him, thick long hair, barely tanned skin and a dark, beard. The bags under his striking eyes were heavy, and tinged grey. His clothing was worn and draped across his form in a odd fashion, which clearly didn’t fit the man. The horse was clearly tired, head lowered and sweat was gathered and foamed under the girth of the saddle. 

Felix had made up his mind, as he asked the man, “Need a place to stay and rest tonight?” He made an effort to smile and look welcoming, however it was hard for him to look anything less than a street rat with his tattered clothing and worn shoes. The traveler stopped and apprehended Felix carefully. He smiled, with all his white teeth rounded into a smile. 

“I would, thank you very much for your kindness.” The man spoke in reply, in a deep and smooth baritone note. Felix refused to acknowledge the attractiveness of it. The formality of the man was not a common thing between the poor, but Felix shrugged it off as politeness. 

“Where have you come from? You look exhausted, better get some grub in you before ya starve!” Felix joked with the man, as he reached over to offer to lead the horse, which the man happily passed the reins over. As the pair both walked together, Felix made small talk with the man, inquisitive of his whereabouts and his origin. The man replied that he had traveled from London, and stayed in the town of Beachsmith, not far from Pinewood village. 

When the pair had walked far enough, the dirt road ladened with grass and various pine trees at the edge opened up to reveal a clearing and a few acres of land. The farm held an old worn down house, with a rusty roof that was red like blood. The stone in the structure of the house was chipping away and moss covered it’s small indents in the stone. Dots of black cows were situated among the farmland, mooing in chorus. A small shed of chickens held a loud noise that became louder as both Felix and the man walked closer to the old house. 

“This is home for us, not much but enough. It’s a roof over our heads!” Felix attempted a joke at the old run down house as he regarded the man’s blank expression, which quickly formed into a smile at the remark. 

“I think it’s lovely.” The man turned towards Felix, smiling in gratitude towards the boy who had shown him kindness. Felix blushed at the sight, but smiling back nether the less. Both entered the old house, the old door creaking open with much effort, one hinge loose. They stepped inside, and were quickly overwhelmed in a musty smell that overwhelmed the sense. The house strongly carried the scent of old dried herbs and an abundance of fresh rosemary. The traveler sniffed the pungent air and smiled, pleasant with the homely aroma. 

“Sorry if it smells. Me Ma and me Pa are drying out herbs ready for winter. Oh, and set your things down here. I’ll see to your horse!” Felix brightly grinned and placed the stolen bread on the old wooden table before the men, before heading out to lead and untack the horse in the old stable. It was a beautiful horse, a smooth black coat and a long mane which curled some at the ends. It was obvious that this horse had good breeding. Felix wondered how this traveler had come across it, stolen it from the higher class? It didn’t seem possible. Nether the less, Felix returned to the small house with thoughts churning in his head. 

“Nice horse, how’d you get her?” Felix’s inquisitiveness overcame him as he asked the traveler a question he’d been dying to ask. The traveler pursed his lips at the question, seemingly unwilling to answer the question. 

“I bought her from a trader in London.” The man spoke, looking away from Felix. 

“She must of cost a lot then, aye?” 

“Quite so she did, cost me and arm and a leg!” The man joked and laughed, smiling in a way that seemed uneasy. Felix took the man’s answer as his word and nodded. He began to prepare the bread by pulling out an old wooden chopping board and beginning to slice the bread into thick, even slices. Felix brought out a jar of lard and spread some on a slice and paired it with a jug of ale and placed it in front of the man. 

“Here’s something. It’s not much but it’s the best I can do.” Felix produced an old rusted mug for the ale and sat down opposite on the worn table. 

“It’s plenty. I thank you for your kindness. So tell me, what is your name?” The man bit into his food, questioning eyes fixed on the younger boy. Felix’s cheeks reddened as his lack of introduction and apologised. 

“I am Felix, and you are?” 

“Matheas. What occupy’s you here?” The man drank his ale and set it down and studied Felix fervently. Felix felt like he was being scouted and everything he thought was on display to the traveler. His stare was intense, the green and blue eyes fixated on his face, as Matheas crosses his arms on the table. 

“Matheas like the king, aye? It’s just an awful loss, His majesty was a good king. And to answer your question, I help me Ma and me Pa on the farm. My older brother and sister left we here to explore better sights.” Felix replied, his head ducking down at the thought of his siblings. He missed them, they were stealthier and protected him. Ma and Pa missed them too and often wished they’d come back more than they do. 

“Is that what they’re saying about him then?” 

“Who? The King?”

“Yes, that it’s a loss?” 

“Aye sir. The public are very disheartened. The Prince declared that he would rule until King Matheas reclaimed his title. But for me, and us villagers, we don’t experience aristocracy much. Most of us aren’t interested.” Matheas appeared to be very interested in the whereabouts and the reactions to the king, Felix thought he musta been a fan. The man was deep in thought but snapped back as Felix began to speak again. 

“He’s been missing for months now. What d’ya think happened to ‘im?” 

“It’s believed he was pressured into marriage, at least that’s what I’ve heard myself.”


End file.
